Escape It!
Escape It! is twenty-sixth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Carl:(driving his car;Sam and Clover inside too) Clover:Can't this thing go any faster? Carl:You want it?(speeds up)BTW,what's the hurry? Clover:Sale on new clothes in only until 11 AM! Carl:(-_-)Relax!It's barely even 6:30! Clover:(smiles)Whatever. Carl:This girl never...(Xtratrix glows)Woah,hero time! Clover:No!You two go!I am off to the mall! Next scene shows car stopping and Clover being throwed out Clover:Hey,give me back my...(Carl throws her bag to her;-_-)Thanks.(car drives away) About five minutes later... Carl-Sam:(gets out of car) Carl:Let's do it!(slaps the Xtratrix)Feedbackovich!(XD) Sam:Feedbackovich?(o.O) Feedback(Carl):I just spoofed on Feedback's name!(another car stops by) SsS:(gets out of the car)Yo! Feedback(Carl):What's up? SsS:Nothing much. Sam:Enough with the chit-chat! Feedback(Carl):(rotating the Xtratrix)Xtra-Map says we're here,but where is the entrance?(land starts shaking)Have mercy!This makes me dizzier than usual!(hole makes in the land and they fall in it) SsS:(holding for Carl's tail) Feedback(Carl):(-.-';looking at SsS) SsS:(o_o) Feedback(Carl):(falls on floor along with others)So,this is a enter to a...(reads the sign)..maze? SsS:(reading the sign)It's a Tickle Maze. Feedback(Carl):Pfft.(holding Xtratrix's ring)I just have to dial in the non-ticklish alien!(xD) SsS:Yea!Me too.(tapping on the Predatrix)HUH?!It...it won't work! Sam:And what about me?I don't have any of these...whatever they are called. Feedback(Carl)-SsS:Omnitrixes. Feedback(Carl):(preparing to slap the Xtratrix)Please not Karateman,please!(slaps and transforms)No!Not AranoHawk!He is one of my ticklishest aliens! Sam:Ticklishest?I remember,when we three(Clover,Sam and Carl)were captured by Frank,and he attemped to tickle you in the alien form,AranoHawk wasn't ticklish.Okay,a bit maybe. AranoHawk(Carl):Yea,yea,whatever.(enters the tickle maze)So why is it called "Tickle Maze"?(arms grow from the walls)Nevermind,i figured it out!(cuts four of the arms but they regenerate)What the...? SsS:(being holded by the hands in the air)Ugh!Let..go! AranoHawk(Carl):(being holded too)Darn.It.(seperates into tons of little red pieces) Sam:Lucky him. AranoHawk(Carl):(few pieces fold into AranoHawk's beak)This is good!(pieces fly fast around SsS and Sam,along with the arms) SsS:(looking at the spinning pieces)I feel dizzy... AranoHawk(Carl):(pieces cut the arms and Sam and Clover fall on floor)Fast,fast,fast!Go! Sam-SsS:(start running) AranoHawk(Carl):(pieces merge into a web;AranoHawk's beak merges with the web;his eyes grow on it)RUN! Sam:(running)It's no use!The arms are growing on every single wall!(speeds up) AranoHawk(Carl):(still a web;Xtratrix starts beeping)Oh hell no!(reverts back and falls in the arms)Ah! Sam:(tired,running)Hey,where's Carl? SsS:(running;looking backward)He got catched! Sam:Is...that good or bad? SsS:(thinks)I don't have a clue... Carl:(laughing cause of the arms tickling him)Hah,stop it!(Xtratrix's dial pops out,but Carl can't reach it) SsS:(hopefully slaps Predatrix)Bloxx.I can deal with it.(grabs Sam and turns into a big ball)Arms can't do anything to me now!(arms trying to tickle SsS,but cause of Segmentasapien skin,it doesn't affect him) Carl:(still laughing)That's...it!(a yellow orb appears in his hand)RAPID SWORD!(a sword grows out of the orb and Carl cuts the arms with it)I can advance if you want!(turns Super Saiyan 2)Dare to touch me now?(looks at arms chasing Bloxx) Bloxx(SsS):(Predatrix times out)Noo!(reverts back and falls on floor;Sam falls on him) SsS-Sam:(._.;blush)Act like this never happened! Carl(SSJ 2):(runs to them)No worries!(holds his enchanted sword) SsS:Wow.I like it. Sam:(sees arms growing again)Cut them! Carl(SSJ 2):(holds his sword in front of him and starts spinning fastly)Go! Sam-SsS:(running) Carl(SSJ 2):(cuts all the arms;stops spinning;reverts back to normal from SSJ and falls on floor) SsS:(looking at Carl) Sam:Hey,the exit is there! SsS:YAY! Carl:(runs to the exit along with Sam and SsS)So,we are out? SsS:I guess so?(tapping on the trapdoors) Carl:Well i could use a little trick now!(a piece of sword opens and reveales various colored buttons;Carl taps on the red one) SsS-Sam:(looking at each other) Carl:(sword folds into a small pencil)And now...(rotates a part of the pencil and it folds into an jackhammer;starts drilling)Ugh,no use!(transforms into DiggiKkop and drills;it breaks)Check and mate! SsS:Why not Armodrillo? DiggiKkop(Carl):(facepalm;reverts back)It is the way out!(Dr.Frank suddenly appears) Dr.Frank:Oh yeah?(aims at Carl)Say bye! Carl:How about...(slowly turns into SSJ 1)SsS,fast!(throws him a Potara earring) SsS:No...Okay,whatever!(takes the earring and both of them put it on) Carl-SsS:(fuse together) Dr.Frank:What the...?! Catefan:Like this trick?Oh BTW!What do you call a Carl and a Stefan? Dr.Frank-Sam:(...) Catefan:(crosses arms and smiles)Catefan sounds allright. Dr.Frank:(shoots at Catefan) Catefan:Ahh!(defends)Sam,go down! Sam:(jumps in the exit) Catefan:(defending)I need a break!(upgrades instantly to SSJ 3) Dr.Frank:(his gun suddenly breaks)WHAT?!It cost me billions! Catefan(SSJ 3):Heh,sucker.(charges energy in his hands)Ka...Wa..Sa...KAWASAKI!(fires the blast at Dr.Frank but he disappears;reappears after the blast)You survived?! Dr.Frank:(shows his glove-watch) Catefan(SSJ 3):Woah!(fastly charges a Blutz Blast on his forehead and breaks Dr.Frank's glove) Dr.Frank:(glove separating from his hand)How...What...Why...When...Who...??How in the world did you broke it?!It was made of unbreakable titanium! Catefan(SSJ 3):Uh...What the-anium? Dr.Frank:(-.-;throws an small stone and it breaks one of Catefan's earrings) Catefan(SSJ 3):You have NO logic.If we are at a Super Saiyan form that has a number that can't be separated into two same numbers,we can't go back!Duh. Dr.Frank:You beat me.Once again. Catefan(SSJ 3):(glows)Huh?(separates into Carl and SsS/Stefan) Carl:Well this was cool. Later... Carl:(watching the TV)Boring.(turns another channel)Boring.(turns another channel)Bor...Hey it's Our Little Clinic! Clover:(reading the TV catalog;turns another channel)I just love this show! Carl:Hey!I was watching that!(turns back to his series) Clover:Hey!It's Modern Teenage Girls on! Carl:So?It's Our Little Clinic,too! Clover:Modern Teenage Girls! Carl:Our Little Clinic! Clover:MODERN TEENAGE GIRLS! Carl:OUR LITTLE CLINIC! Clover:No! Carl:Yes!(slaps Xtratrix)Oh.My.God.TentPack?I haven't used him since...(counts)...since my 7th birthday! Clover:That alien?Not gonna help you. TentPack:(thinks)You are right.Unless... Sam:I am trying to read!Would you two stop arguing for once and for all! Clover-TentPack(Carl):(yelling at Sam)Stay out of this!! TentPack(Carl):(smiles and starts tickling Clover) Clover:Hey,stop it! TentPack(Carl):(blush;suddenly reverts back)Uh.Oh. Episode ends. Xtratrix Alien Debuts *TentPack Characters Main Characters *Carl *Sam *Clover *SsS Villains *Dr.Frank Aliens Used By Carl *Feedback *AranoHawk *TentPack By SsS *Bloxx Trivia *It is revealed that Carl didn't use TentPack since his 7th birthday. *As said by Carl,AranoHawk is one of his ticklishest aliens. *It's confirmed that the series Our Little Clinic aren't fan-made.They acctually exist in Croatia,Serbia and Slovenia. Category:Episodes Category:Carl 10: Altermaverse